Beautiful scars
by Futile Opera
Summary: Harry se réveille à l'hôpital. Que s'est il passé ? Qui sont ces deux enfants qui disent qu'il est leur père ? [Futur HPDM]


_Série : Harry Potter (Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein...)_

_Auteur : Opéra_

_Genre : Drama, yaoi, hétéro, romance, interrogation existentielle_

_Grade : Pour l'instant K+. (Passera en T puis M assez vite) _

_ Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne fais...Ah si ! Bien sûr que certains sont à moi. Ceux que vous reconnaissez, à JKR, les autres à bibi (Ce que c'est jouissif)_

* * *

-

**Beautiful Scars**

_01 : Réveil_

-

-

Tout était flou. Silencieux. Et blanc.

Lui-même se sentait anesthésié, indifférent.

« Je suis mort. » C'était plus une certitude qu'une question. Il était si bien. Il ne pouvait être que mort.

« Monsieur Potter ? » La voix était lointaine, assourdie par la distance. Comme l'écho démultiplié d'une caverne.

Il tenta de bouger, de retourner la tête. Il en était incapable. Sa tête, tout son corps, semblait pris dans un étau de fer.

Progressivement, le son se fit moins étouffé. Il entendait, discernait des silhouettes qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

« Monsieur Potter, monsieur Potter, vous m'entendez ? »

Il replongea dans l'inconscience.

-

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avec une perception aigue de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le matelas confortable, les draps doux, les couvertures chaudes, l'oreiller sous sa nuque. Une odeur de propre flottait dans l'air et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la senteur si particulière des hôpitaux.

« J'ai soif. » Sa vois lui semblait rauque, écaillée. Comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.

Immédiatement, un verre d'eau se téléporta dans son champ de vision. Il voulut l'attraper, mais il ne parvenait pas à soulever son bras.

Une silhouette se pencha vers lui et, inclinant doucement sa tête, lui fit boire le liquide frais.

L'eau coula dans sa gorge irritée, et il eut un frisson délice. C'était la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais ressenti.

« Merci.

-De rien, Harry. »

Bizarre, on aurait dit la voix d'Hermione.

Une immense fatigue le submergea, et il s'endormit.

-

_Il y avait tellement de gens dans la salle. Des sorts fusaient de partout, les impardonnable venant aussi bien du côté des Mangemorts que de leurs assaillants._

_« La paix et la justice, hein, » Grogna Ginny._

_Il sourit. _

_La rouquine, baguette en main, utilisait elle aussi de multiples sorts mortels, mais une étrange pudeur l'empêchait d'utiliser les Impardonnables. Dans son esprit, L'Avada Kedavra était trop proche de l'Imperium._

_Il arriva près de Voldemort. Celui-ci sourit et lui parla en fourchelangue. Au même instant, deux cris déchirant retentirent dans son dos. _

_« Ginny ! Noooon ! » La voix d'Hermione lui brisait les tympans._

_« Il semblerait que ta petite putain soit morte, Potter. Il me semble avoir vu Lucius...»_

_Sa vision se teinta de rouge et il se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbre, à mains nues._

_Elleestmorteelleestmorteelleestmorteelleestmorteelleestm..._

« GINNYY ! »

Il se redressa en sursaut, hurlant le nom de la fille qu'il aimait. Une tornade se précipita sur lui, manquant de faire écrouler le lit. Un sanglot à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête.

Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille. _Ginny !_

La porte claqua alors qu'il allait parler.

« Gin, je suis revenu ! Il y avait un monde fou, à la caféter...»

Harry dévisagea l'inconnu. Son village était familier. L'air de stupeur, également.

_On dirait Ron. Avec mes cheveux en bataille et les yeux de Papa._

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Le garçon, il devait avoir quatorze ans, se rapprocha du lit à pas tremblant pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise aux côtés de Ginny.

Ses yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes.

« Papa. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. « Tu t'es réveillé. »

La plus grande stupeur se peignit sur les traits de Harry.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? » Demanda-t-il à la rousse.

Il y eut un long silence. Le garçon se leva. Sa voix et son attitude étaient un peu cérémonieuse.

« Papa, elle c'est Ginny, moi c'est James. Tu ne nous connais pas, mais nous sommes tes enfants. »

-

* * *

_Ca vous agace ? Vous met en appétit ? Dites-le avec des fleu...euh non, des reviews ! _


End file.
